1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to elliptical exercise machines. More particularly, the present invention relates to elliptical exercise machines featuring articulating linkages that generate elliptical foot traces for a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most previous elliptical exercise machines have employed guides or tracks that forced one end of a foot support to move in a substantially linear manner while the other end of the foot support rotated about a crank axis. A user's foot would be positioned at an intermediate location along the foot support. As a result of this construction, the movement of the user's foot would generate a generally elliptical trace.
While the elliptical motion generated by these machines has been desired by many fitness enthusiasts, the elongated foot supports have dictated relatively large machine foot prints. In addition, rear supports or linkages must be provided for the rear ends of the foot supports, which rear supports or linkages have been positioned substantially rearward of the elliptical trace generated by the user's foot. Thus, each elliptical machine required a large amount of floor space within a commercial gym setting or within a home gym. Floor space often comes at a premium and, thus, an elliptical machine is desired that can reduce the amount of floor space required for each machine.